Pyros (Star Spirit)
Pyros, real name Miguel Brook, is a minor character from Tech 10: Star Spirit. History Pre-Series Pyros grew up in a neglectful household with an alcoholic father and an unattentive, chain-smoking mother. He would often mess around with his mother's lighter (as there usually wasn't anything else around), slowly becoming obsessed with fire and the idea of burning things. He was evidently kicked out of the house as soon as he turned 18, and without any real direction in life, turned to a lifestyle of drinking and arson. At some point, he obtained enough money through unknown means to afford a hybridization with Feuer DNA, giving him pyrokinetic abilities. During Series Pyros first appeared in The Hero, where he was performing his usual antics of getting drunk and burning down random houses. He was eventually confronted and brought into Plumber custody by Theodore Logical and Nova Eldridge. He briefly appeared in The Rainbow Connection, where he had apparently kept setting off the emergency alarm in his cell on purpose. He next appeared in Fire and the Flames, where he was given the task of helping to bring in Malincious Crow in exchange for a reduced sentence. After spending a majority of his time simply deflecting Crow's fire abilities, Pyros eventually discovered the Feuer ability of Healing Fire while panicking after Theo had been stabbed. After Crow was apprehended, Alpha decided to put Pyros on a reform regiment focused on channeling his pyromania into his healing abilities. In Stairway to Heaven, Pyros called in Theo and Nova after discovering the shards of Alpha's Data Crystal. In Under the Sea, Pyros was introduced to the synthetic Magisters. In Time 21, Pyros was briefed alongside Theo and Nova about the Aeron situation. After Aeron escaped, he went down with Theo and Nova to stop him, but ended up having a knife thrown into his throat by Aeron during stopped time. He then appeared briefly at the end of the episode speaking to Alpha, having been chosen by Nova to be part of a temporary Plumber team. During the rest of Season 2, Pyros acted as a member of the Plumber team, serving as both a combat specialist and the designated healer. Appearance Pyros is a tall, Caucasian human with a stereotypical greaser appearance and a fire-based color scheme. He wears a belt buckle shaped like a flame, and has a large black pompadour that sweeps black into fire-like orange-yellow hair. His hard lifestyle has given him the appearance of being somewhere in his twenties despite only being 19. Abilities Pyros has the ability to create and manipulate fire thanks to his Feuer DNA. He also has the Feuer's ability to create so-called 'Healing Fire', a low-burning flame that hyper-accelerates the healing process of any living thing it touches. Personality Pyros is a down-to-earth, yet somewhat naive teenager who speaks with a slight drawl and the occasional southern slang. He gives off an air of smugness, which is generally used to cover up his insecurities. He has issues with pyromania and slight alcoholism, though he is currently receiving help for both. When he's drunk, he becomes angry and more prone to act out on his pyromaniacal urges, going so far as to try and burn Theo and Nova in their first encounter. Trivia * Pyros's hair laid flat against his head before he was infused with Feuer DNA. * Before Fire and the Flames, Pyros had evidently never heard of a therapist before. * Pyros's real name, Miguel Brook, is a shout-out to Miguel Rivers, another character on the wiki with an orange and black color scheme. * Pyros's associated Tarot is the Five of Wands, which can represent arguments, conflicts, testing circumstances, forging new ideas, power struggles, mastering yourself, sharing viewpoints, negotiation, inner conflict, anger, and possible resolution. Category:Earth-83 Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Reformed Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Human/Alien Hybrids